Breanne, Who?
by ilytobuscus
Summary: -Rewritten, Tobuscus' P.O.V.- What happens when Toby is introduced to the shyest Ezarik sister? What happens when he falls for her (and maybe she falls for him, too), when he's still dating iJustine? This can't be good... can it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is "Breanne Who?" but I changed a lot of it… I just couldn't figure out a way to write from Breanne's point of view, so this is Toby's. This was prewritten a while ago, and in it, Justine is… Well, she is a bitch. I'm in no way saying she is in real life, it is just how I wrote it. This is mostly just an introduction, so not much is going on. Also, this is slightly AU, Toby is an only child, and the Ezariks were born in L.A., not Pittsburgh. I needed to change that for a few reasons. Okay, now, READ ON.**

-Prologue-

There are three. Three Ezarik sisters. All of them are beautiful, and all of them are unique. They grew up in the Valley. Yes, California girls. Aren't they always intriguing?

I'll start by introducing you to Justine. She was the first born. Her hair is dyed blonde, and her eyes are a light green color. She is what most men will call, "hot" and what I will call, "hothothothothot". Even when she's not wearing any makeup, she can drag attention to herself. It's not surprising, though. Beauty seems to be in the Ezarik genetics. _Seriously_. I mean Good Lord, they're all sexy as hell… but anyway. A lot of people will argue that she is the most attractive, but I have to disagree. She believes the world revolves around her. Not an attractive quality, you know? I guess other guys don't seem to notice, but I do. She was homecoming queen in high school, so it wasn't just guys who worshipped her. All the girls wanted to be her. Now, given such a description, you can probably guess she makes her rounds when it comes to men. Guys fall for her in a second. I know I did.

Next is Jenna, who happens to be the baby of the family (in case you're wondering, I'm saving the middle sister for last, for various reasons). Jenna was very… cute. Her hair was long and dark brown. She wore her hair in curls most of the time, unlike her sisters, and they suited her. She had big, brown puppy dog eyes. She was runner up at homecoming, which she was pretty upset about. Guys didn't notice her like they did Justine, but I'm pretty sure she was okay with that. She wasn't one to have many boyfriends, anyway. I liked her for that. She was also the funny one, there was no denying that. She was also a lot nicer than her loud, snobby sister. Justine, not Breanne, who we will be getting to in a second. Jenna gets along well with Justine, and is probably the only person Justine is capable of being nice to. Then again, who can be mean to sweet little Jenna?

And who do we have left? Breanne Ezarik. She's stuck in the middle, and has a bad case of middle child syndrome. Oh, by the way, is that a real thing? I don't know, but if it is, she has it. She talks to Jenna often, but keeps a tight lip around Justine, who interrupts her if she ever tries to talk. She, for some reason, seems to go unnoticed. She was the only sister not nominated for homecoming queen, though I highly doubt she cares about that at all. Personally, I think she's the most beautiful. Her hair is straight, long, and brown. Her eyes are the color of Justine's, which are gorgeous, but seem to stand out more on Breanne. Her voice is soft and sweet, almost angelic. She is shy, and reads a lot. It gave me the impression that maybe she _wants_ to go unnoticed. I happen to know she has only been in love once. I also happen to know it was with me, Toby Turner.

This is a story about a guy and a girl, and how they fall in love and all that cliché crap. Still, I feel the need to tell it, to get it off my chest. I feel kind of bad for some of the things that happened, and some of the things I did, but we all make mistakes, and I think I'll feel better once it's out there.

**And that is the end of the Prologue! I hope you enjoyed it, and do not mind the odd pairing… Brebuscus? Haha :) Please review if you would like me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 1- (May 2011)

Justine introduced us our first summer together. I'd already met Jenna plenty of times since Justine and her spent so much time together, but I had never met Breanne. I'd heard about her every now and then though from Jenna. Justine didn't talk about her much.

Justine was my girlfriend at the time. I liked her, honest, but she was only _Justine_. She had boyfriends, and I was just one of many. There was nothing special about it. She didn't cheat, though. She wasn't like that. She just moved on quickly, that's all.

Justine told me Jenna would be there, but she never mentioned that Breanne would be as well. Then again, she never mentioned Breanne, really.

"Surprise!" Justine exclaimed as she opened the door, motioning to a girl I'd never seen before, but seeing the resemblance, I assumed she had to be Breanne.

Now, I don't believe in love at first sight or anything, but what I felt when I saw her… Well, it had to be pretty close to it. She was pure beauty. She was _Breanne_.

"Toby, this is my sister- my _other_ sister- Bre, "she said with a smile.

When Justine said her name, she smiled at me, as if to make sure I knew who Justine was referring to. Her smile was perfect. She was perfect. I guess that's the only way to describe her… Perfect.

I stepped forward, going for a handshake, when Justine wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. She pulled away and pecked my lips, then brought me to the couch, where Jenna sat. Breanne followed her over and sat in the chair beside it.

"_Oh_ my Gosh, Guess what?" Justine said, turning toward me, a smile spreading across her face.

"What?" I asked, assuming she didn't actually want me to guess.

"I'm cooking!" she said excitedly, and, as if on cue, a _ding_ sounded from the kitchen. She got up and ran to the stove.

"So, now you have officially met all the EZ sisters," Jenna looked over at me.

"Yes, I guess I have," I grinned, and glanced over at Bre, who didn't seem to be paying attention to us at all.

There was a loud _CLANK! _that came from the kitchen, followed by Justine shouting," CRAP! Jenna, help!"

Jenna looked toward the kitchen and giggled to herself a little, "I believe I am needed in there. I don't really understand why, I highly doubt I'm any help when it comes to cooking…" she laughed again and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I hear you just moved back here?" I turned to Breanne, as an attempt to fill any awkward silences that were bound to come.

She looked at me as if she was surprised I had acknowledged her. Then, she nodded, smiling again. That smile.

So much for filling an awkward silence, though. I realized yes or no questions were not the way to go with her.

I'd been informed by Jenna that she had lived in Denver for two years, and that she had just returned to Los Angeles.

"Did you miss L.A.?" I asked a question that I hoped she would use her vocal chords to answer.

"Yes. It was very lonely in Denver. I did not know anyone there." It was the first time I had heard her voice. Just as I had imagined, it was perfect as well. It was so sweet, so innocent sounding. It was exactly what I thought it would be, yet I was still absolutely awestruck. I just wanted to hold her. Something about her seemed… sad, but not in a sad way. I couldn't explain it. It was like… on the outside, she seemed hurt, like she wanted to cry, but something about the way she spoke made me think that maybe she just wanted to _talk_. And no, not in a deep, meaningful, mushy way, but in a meaning_less_, fun way.

"Well, good thing you have friends here," I said.

"I have family here," she corrected me.

"Aw, well…Do you wanna be my friend?" I asked, feeling very first grade-ish as I remembered when you used to ask that question all the time.

_Wanna be friends_? One of you would say,

_Sure_! The other would answer.

Then, when you decided you should be best friends, you would ask if they wanted it too, and if they said yes, you would hug and start to tell all your other friends that you had a _best_ friend. Yeah, that shit was a big deal.

Now, though? Not so much. Not normally, at least. It's odd though, because right now it felt like a big deal. Like if she said she did, then I would be so excited, because I had made a new friend.

"Sure." I liked the way she said it. It made me think it wasn't a kiddy question at all, like people asked that all the time.

I was excited, too. I had made a new friend.

**And that's Chapter 1! I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors, I read over my chapters once or twice before posting them, but I never seem to catch all my mistakes. -Please review :)**


End file.
